


This Storm Between Birth and Death

by Effloresense



Series: Seven Oh Seven [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Could Die Tomorrow, Experienced Main Character, Extended Scene, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Looming Threats, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Name spoilers, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effloresense/pseuds/Effloresense
Summary: Seven asks to be selfish, but there is nothing selfish about something both parties want, even if it's earlier in the relationship than typical. The impending danger looms but for a moment in time, all that's needed is some sweetness. Set during that scene in the cabin in the After Ending the night before everything.





	

“Tonight might be our last night. Or… we might be able to spend the rest of our lives together. I don’t know the results… but if tonight is our last… I just want to do one thing. Can I… be a bit selfish to you? I want to leave on you evidence… that I existed. I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever. Will you let me?”

Saeyoung’s hand cradles my head and backside to hold me as close as he dares as he talks to me in the small hotel room we are crashed in for the night. He shakes slightly as his voice does with his simple request. We have no idea what we’re walking in to tomorrow or if we’ll even walk away. I don’t want to think about the real danger, but it gives an edge to this last pause before whatever will come breaks down morning’s door. 

Head nestled on his chest, he smells of Doctor Pepper and salt. I almost want to laugh at how quintessential that is of him, but I don’t want him to take it the wrong way. As it is, I can’t make him wait long for my answer or it will worry him. And he has been so very worried these last few days. If I can give him even a couple moments of peace tonight, I feel like I will have given him some level of help. 

I tilt my head back to look up at him. His hand provides no resistance, and in fact moves to give me the space to move as I want. I could tell from the lines around his amber eyes that he was nervous. Nervous if I said no, nervous if I said yes, nervous if monkeys broke in the window and started making off with all his equipment or a meteor crashed and killed us right now. My hand just floats up to his cheek so I can gaze right at him. Millimeter by millimeter, I see his shoulders relax just a touch. 

I reach up to brush my lips across his. I hadn’t noticed the first couple of times before, but tonight I realize he tastes just a touch bittersweet, like chocolate. I don’t know if he felt it as a jolt, or a tidal wave, but he shakes when my lips connect with his. A small muffled sigh escapes from him as I lead us in a slow and sensual kiss. He is so tentative. I guess because I haven’t said anything. I can’t. My voice won’t work at this point I have so much I want to say and no words to say them with. I let the kiss deepen and feel how his arms tighten around me. The safest place in the world is in his arms.

Gently, I roll on top of him so I’m straddling his torso. My other hand reaches up to cradle the other side of his face and deepen the kiss more. Slight amounts of stubble roughens his jawline, but it only endears me to how hard he has been working. I don’t know if it’s possible to express all of the love I feel for this complicated man, but I certainly am going to try as we speak without words, letting our mouths fill with each other. Hell, I’m not even sure how either of us keep breathing, but we do. 

As I move to softer more frequent kisses, I start. “No.” He stills. I keep going. “You cannot be selfish.” I look up through my lashes as I continue to kiss his face and see that he’s looking hurt and confused but trying to keep it in. “It’s not possible to be selfish when something is freely given and desired.” I smile. 

Realization creeps across his face like dawn in a forest. By the time he seems to have accepted what I said, I have his shirt most of the way unbuttoned and pulled out of his jeans. I get a good look at his body for the first time; for all that we had been living together, he was so standoffish I never saw him without at least a t-shirt and often covered by his hoodie as well. I have to wonder if being a secret agent he has to work out as well. Tracing the contours of his muscles while I slide his sleeves down his arms, he fights with me to have at least one of his hands successfully pulling off my knit shirt. It’s a little awkward, much like he is, but we make it work.

Even though I have given him permission, hesitation pauses his hands. It's probably the first time he’s had a chance to see live breasts. We talked in the car and we talked about previous chances, just to have something distracting to talk about. The closest he had ever gotten was with a target he stole information from. It was a distraction technique, and all he managed to do was knock her out before he grabbed the information and ran. Being years younger in a different country while in college, the situation and his Catholicism didn’t exactly lend itself to hookups. Friendships growing towards more made him run. And I know he has been busy working since then. 

The first grin explodes on his face as I start kissing down his torso, taking a bit of the lead. I keep looking up to see his reactions. His skin could blend into his hair he's so red. But he's clearly loving it. His hand drift over to cup my breast as I spend some time figuring out how sensitive his nipples are. He was stiff before, but the combination pulls a purr deep from the root of him. I brush his hardness and he gasps.

Contact spurs him to movement though. He drags me back up to kiss me deeper. We are practically breathing each other's air. Fingers fidget with the edges of fabric before he slips a caress along my skin. Hips grind against whatever they can find of the other person. I work at removing his jeans as I can. There are just too many clothes and faster and faster we strip to nothing. Skin against skin I lose track of who is touching what amidst the fire burning. 

Again I make my way down his torso. As I hit his pelvic line, he realizes my destination and lets out a small growl. "In you, I want to feel inside of you." I smile up at him pausing in my work. 

"Trust me. Night's young."

He looks startled for a second, and I break through that with a kiss of his tip. The only way I could describe that was it looked like he had an electric shock the way he jerked suddenly. I swipe around the tip with my tongue and his hands fist the sheets. I'm going to take that as intense good for him.

Gingerly, I wrap my lips around the head and suck down a little. I bob a couple times when, "Oh... I.... Damnit!" Was all the warning I had when he started to cum. The first jet strikes the back of my throat and surprises me so much I drop him out of my mouth, the rest of his seed spilling on his stomach with his panting.

I wipe my face with the back of my hand and smile again at him. His eyes roll forward again and he looks at me flush and frowning with embarrassment. "That was not how I expected that to go."

I pet his hair. "First times can go fast. I just ensured as we continue this, you'll last longer. Here, let me go get you a washcloth." I scamper to wet one down with warm water while I rinse my mouth and rush back to him and tenderly clean him up. Saeyoung seems to have regained most of his senses at least. I work hard to not let him hear or see me chuckle once he is clean again, I scramble up into his arms for skin to skin snuggles.

My fingers are playing with some sparse chest hair. He is burying his face at the top of my head. Allowing for a little cooling gets him to start exploring me. There the tips of his fingers are lightly calloused from all the typing he does and probably some working out. Here the palm of his hand is so smooth and caring as he trails it in lazy circles across my abdomen.

He meanders his way towards my juncture. Dip and retreat, dip and retreat, he gets closer and closer to my wetness until he slides a finger in and I writhe at the intrusion. That’s when he realizes he has a new toy to play with. A smile saunters across his face. He takes his time seeing how each variety of touch inside and around my mound makes me buck and grind. Strokes, circles, a firm pinch between his thumb on my clit and his fingers curling inside me almost undoes me, I'm panting so hard.

He may not be experienced here, but it's clear in his exploration he was not kidding that he is one hell of a tease.

He removes his still fingers, and lifts them to his mouth. First a sniff, and his eyes flutter closed for a second. Then a tentative tongue tip against one finger, and he starts to look super hungry. He gazes right in my eyes and inserts his full fingers in his mouth and drags them out tasting every last inch that I touched. 

Saeyoung looks like he's going to say something like, “Better than Honey Buddha Chips," but all he does is hum contentedly. I, on the other hand, am blushing madly. I am just amazed at how vulgar that look was and how hot it made me. Kissing the swell of my breasts, his lips and hands start to make his way down my body again, but I tug him up, shaking my head. I'm fairly certain if he goes down on me I will die of embarrassment before getting off. 

He stretches up toward my ear to whisper, his erection pressed against my thigh, "I want more of that deliciousness. Don't you want me to make you feel as good as you made me feel?" 

"I-I want to feel you more," I admit. "Please...." I can't even tell him exactly what I want, but from his blush, he has figured it out. His stillness says more about his nervousness than anything else.

But he rolls on top of me, cock heavy and full between my thighs. Everything within me feel taut with anticipation. I can already feel myself start to clench I want him so badly. I have to breathe myself more relaxed muscle by muscle just so I won’t break him. His lips press against the swell of my breast over and over until I feel a sharp suck that makes me gasp. He really just left a hickey there. I don’t even have to look, I know the feeling well enough. 

Besides I can’t see anything past that impish look and devilish grin. He’s still looking at me when he moves a little further up and bites sucks again to leave another mark. I jolt like before with a gasp and he grinds his erection against me lightly. “Mmmmmmmm. I am going to have to study that reaction more in the future,” he groans.

I swallow. Neither of us says, If there is a future. But I see the shadow cross his face before he settles in to kiss a languid path up to my lips. I focus on that with the little nips and the delicious way his fingertips roll my nipple so that by the time he has reached my jaw line I’m panting and turning my head to try to capture his lips. Each move I make though he pulls back, his upper teeth slightly bared in his smirk and fuck he’s sexy.

I know he’s toying with me. Well, two can play that game. My fingertips roam over his whipcord muscles and soft edges and start to map the geography of his body. He’s solid enough to make my heart race and soft enough to feel incredible cuddling. Here he leans into my touch. There produces a happy hum when I grab him. My nails start to dig in slightly to his flesh and his own gasp is satisfying for me but he kisses his way over to my ear again to nibble and purr. “None of that right now. Or I’m going to have to do something about those hands. And I am sooooo enjoying the way you touch me it would be a shame to have to stop that.” 

Flesh and teeth capture my lips and I am just smitten with the onslaught of kisses. Grinding pulls cute little sighs from both of us and I slide a hand between us to grab him and angle him toward my opening. He pulls back with a little grimace, and I feel his hand there too. Instead of entering, he keeps himself just at the edges swiping across my wetness. I know he’s holding back; I can feel him twitching.

“Are you sure this is okay? I can stop…” 

I grab his shoulders and pull him down into a scorching kiss, lifting, trying to get him to enter. It’s just an effort of frustration as he moves to fist the sheets on either side of my head to keep himself balanced and his cock just slides against me without going further. Eventually I give up and touch my forehead to his with the most serious gaze into his eyes I can manage and growl. 

“Do I seem like I want to stop?” He blinks, smiling, but keeping utterly still. He’s going to make me say it. Or something. “Please,” I whisper. “Saeyoung, I need you.” 

Adam’s apple bobs. His hand reaches between us again, his voice gruff and rumbling, “Say it again.” He licks his lips. “My name.”

My hand cups his cheek and he leans lightly into it like a cat. “Sae-young!” I gasp as he enters and stills. The feeling of fullness, the vulnerability of parting my legs for him, the connection, I have never loved someone more in my life. But the need is great. I try to move, and he shakes his head.

“J-just a m-moment. This feels…” A deep breath and he exhales with his eyes closed as if he’s drinking in all the new sensations, “Amazing.” He looks so nervous, like he’ll cum if he moves. 

I can’t help but giggle. “I’m surprised,” and pause at his confused look to smile wider. “You didn’t say any stereotypical memelord hacker phrase like ‘I’m in’ or anything.”

That stunned look is something I’m going to treasure. A blink or two and his cycles catch up to him. And the most natural, boisterous… JOYOUS laughter erupts from him as he regains himself. “Oh my god. You never cease to surprise me.” His lips capture mine in a sweet kiss and the slight movement inside me sends a thrill rippling through me. “I will note that for the next time though.”

“Next… *gasp*… time?” He starts moving slowly as he figures out the mechanics and I am enjoying the way every curve and vein traces in and out of me. His nervousness has been replaced with a relaxed joy though. 

His breathing is heavy not with exertion but with pleasure, “I did say… I wanted… to love you… all night…” He is finding his rhythm and presence in the moment. I mean I’m used to seeing him concentrating; this is something very new to be the focus of his concentration. I really like it. 

I, on the other hand though, am losing the ability for coherent thought. “Anything you want. Just don’t stop.” Sweat dissolves the edges of our selves and I love being stretched and filled as I am. With no glasses to protect his eyes and joined as we are, that is when I see Saeyoung at his most vulnerable. It’s hard to pretend to be anyone other than who you are when someone is past every defense mechanism, and he has more than most. This is what a naked soul looks like, full of desire, longing, need for love. I want to give so much love to this strong, fragile, lonely man. 

Forearms plant on either side of me to keep his balance. His breath is hot and wet against my neck. His soft grunts spur me higher. His whispers are a prayer of love and beauty praising me to all that is holy. Thumb and forefinger ravage my nipple and everything in me squeezes together with a moan and thrust up and that’s it. That’s the spot so deep and there’s friction across my clit and all I can do is with gripping fingers pull his ass toward me over and over. “God,” I gasp. I know because I open my eyes to see the sexiest smirk on his face. 

“You called?” He steals my breath with a kiss. The back of my brain wants to smack him for that, but damn, I don’t want to lose this chase. 

One more sexy rumbling growl in my ear from him, and that’s it. I feel like stars are spilling out from my chest in my writhing against him. The spasms roll through the entirety of me as I call out his name at my peak. There is no me, no him, no fear, no world, just us as one. He chases after me, shuddering through the pulses of his orgasm. So wet. His mouth buried in my hair gasps and I embrace him. Still, his ragged breath echoes in my ear while he trembles. My fingers stroke long soothing pets along his spine as he shakes with overwhelming emotion. I let him hide is face so he can collect himself in his own time. 

“I love you,” I murmur to him. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be with you as long as you want.” His embrace grips me a little tighter, cheek nuzzles my head, at that. Slowly he pulls back enough look at me with his intense amber eyes. “I won’t leave you, Saeyoung.” If I could distill every ounce of love I have and fill the holes in his heart, I would. 

His fingers are gentle as a butterfly wing brushing my slightly damp hair to the side. He’s searching for something, intense amber eyes scanning every inch of my face before he answers, “Yeah, I think I believe you.” I lean up to kiss him. I can’t exactly call it chaste since we’re still connected, but hey. “You were too persistent to just ditch me first chance you get,” he actually chuckles and breathes deep when I let him go again. A bittersweet smile and wet eyes crack his face. His voice is just a touch unsteady. “I don’t deserve you.”

I pull one of my hands from their lazy tracing on his toned back to cup his cheek making sure he can’t look elsewhere. “Yes, Saeyoung. You do.” I don’t care what he’s done in his past. What he said to me, that he was so full of love to give, is utterly true. Was that just a couple weeks ago? This has felt like lifetimes. The specter of tomorrow looms over the bed now as we drift down from our highs, though. “A-and should everything… go south… tomorrow…” my voice cracks, and concern shadows his face. I choke through the rest. “I swear, I could never. Ever. Forget you.”

I can’t actually see his heart leap out of his chest, but the rhythm I can feel of it sure seems like it might. His breath hitches, but no tears fall. A kiss pecks my forehead, and he rolls off me to gather me to his side. I’m pretty sure it’s so I can’t see him; that’s okay, I’ll let him hold on to what little pride he has. I curl up on his shoulder, and his fingers trail in my hair, trying to detangle it without hurting me. I trace along his chest instead. He really is exceptional to cuddle. 

Our heartbeats settle into the same slower rhythm. Skin cools.

I feel the rise of his chest before he starts speaking. “I think I’m going to hang on to God Saeyoung for a name. It has a nice ring to it.” 

I look up to his twinkling conflicted eyes. Sure there’s bravado and a change of subject, but I know how moved he is. “Who called you God Saeyoung?” Oh no, there is the teasing smile. My face ignites in embarrassment as I realize I must have said it while… 

His laughter is worth any embarrassment. “Ha ha ha… Holy… You are about the cutest thing ever.” His arms squeeze me so tight I almost can’t breathe, but I feel so loved and safe. I want to freeze this moment for the two of us. After everything, I want. More smiling Saeyoung, more laughter, more cuddles, more closeness. We’ll have it. I know we will. I won’t accept anything else in life.


End file.
